


Ronin

by OTsuki



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTsuki/pseuds/OTsuki
Summary: A Ronin, wandering without a master or a reason. That is until you met him. Until you became a pirate. [one piece] [male various x f!reader]
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Ronin

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!Reader.

_ Ronin.  _ That was the correct term for you. Not a pirate, not a thief, not a bounty hunter, you were a wandering swordsman without a home or a master.

In this charade between pirates and marines — you were a young girl just trying to survive. If you needed to steal, you’d do it. If you needed to to kill, you’d do it. For survival you’d do anything. 

Instinct drove you to do everything you did. It isn’t like there was a reason you wanted to survive, as careless as that may seem to be. It all came naturally, and there wasn’t anything wrong with it,  _ per se _ . 

If you consider the amount of selfishness needed, it’ll be beyond a doubt too much for a normal person to handle. ( _ Live or die. There wasn’t time to think of others _ ) You required a cold heart that didn’t get attached easily, and could betray just as quickly. You weren’t someone to be messed with. 

The few pirates you’d handed in dead or alive could say as much ( _ expect for the dead ones _ ) you did what you had to in order to eat, to live, and to survive. You had no need for a destination, you weren’t desperate for a warm home, while following no master, you simply went wherever. 

In retrospect, all you’ve done so far is get drunk, hand in a few pirates or bandits, collect the bounty, and wash up in another bar just to repeat the process. 

"Hey, hey, how many crew mates should we get? I was thinking about ten, oh, eleven sounds even greater." An unfamiliar voice counted joyously, crew, what? “—we  _ need _ a musician." 

Another unfamiliar voice spoke up. “Is a musician really all that important?” What were they even talking about?

The cool wind against your skin, the gentle waves rocking the boat, and finally, the voices of unknown people. Wait. This didn’t seem right at all. Now that you’ve started to wake up, and are becoming more sober, this definitely didn’t seem right. Not to mention your painful headache. 

Anytime you even attempted to recall how you ended up here, you’d be interrupted by your intense headache. Unable to remember how you got here, on this weird boat, with just as weird strangers aboard. 

_ Sigh _ … 

“Say,” you spoke clearly, catching their attention quickly. “You didn’t happen to kidnap me? If so, I suggest you take me back where you found me.” There. Honest and precise. If they’re smart, they’ll take you back to whatever bar they found you in, and if they’re stupid, you’ll have to do this the hard. 

"Kidnap you? What’re you crazy woman? Aren’t you the one who walked up to our table at that restaurant, completely drunk, and asked us to join our crew? We didn’t lay a finger on you." The green-haired one said, without even a shred of dishonesty in his voice. 

You were in disbelief. "I  _ did _ ?" 

You were embarrassed to admit you didn’t have it in you to defend yourself,  _ considering  _ your terrible drinking habits and all. But joining a crew? Nope, na-uh, that wasn’t happening. “Oh, okay. I’m super sorry for all the inconvenience, please just take me to the nearest village.” 

He laughed. "Good luck with that." You didn’t really understand. Why’d you need luck?

“No. No.  _ No _ !” You're surprised at this sudden outburst. “You can’t just leave, and after I finally got a crew. You’re my Nakama.” This boy was so stubborn, it completely caught you off guard. Now, you understand why you needed  _ luck _ . Oh dear. 

"Listen kid, I’m  _ not _ your crew. Didn’t you hear your subordinate just now? I was wasted, you know,  _ drunk _ ." 

"So?" 

"So I wasn’t thinking straight!" 

"Then I’ll just have to make you stay," he decided, his wide eyes becoming determined. 

_ Ah _ , you thought,  _ I’m not getting anywhere. _

And this is when you feel like giving up. Or maybe, taking a dive into the water, just to escape him and his pointless arguing. You'll sink like a rock though, embarrassing as it was, you didn’t know how to swim, but that's besides the point. You don’t follow a master, or a captain for that matter. And you most definitely didn’t want to be a pirate.

Being chased by the marines, ugh, would you even get to enjoy a good  _ drink  _ ever again? . 

"Here me out. I’m a useless drunk who isn’t interested in anything but herself, okay? I don’t know how to swim, and I’m not strong, I’m weak as hell. This sword is all for show, I can’t even use it. Trust me, I’d be a burden." 

_ I just embarrassed myself tenfold, I swear if this doesn’t work, I give up _ , you thought. 

A long laugh came from the man sitting next to you. So he found this funny, huh? You couldn’t believe this guy. Here you are, trying everything you can to have  _ his  _ captain leave you alone, and he’s laughing at you?

"Hey.” You glare at him. "If you're done finding this so amusing, why don’t you atleast try to convince your captain to let me leave." 

"Once his mind is made up, there’s nothing you can really do." He said, ignoring your disagreeable look. 

Well, he was right, partially. Straw-hat boy was the most stubborn person you’d ever met. He wouldn’t change his mind so easily, ergo you’d give in, for now. The second you got to land you were leaving in a second. With or without his permission. 

A breeze passed through, picking up the waves, rocking the boat a little harder. It felt pleasant ( _ for a moment _ ) the sea, the air, the bright sun. A peaceful silence settled between you three for this short moment.

"So," you asked them, "what’re your names?" 

"Zoro." He spoke up passively. 

You just stared in disbelief, as a woman who cared for nothing but booze, even  _ you _ knew him. Pirate Hunter Zoro. Man (what was a guy like  _ him  _ doing in a pirate crew like this) you didn’t expect to ever run into him. 

The other one had a smile so bright and stretched so wide you’d think it was impossible. "I’m Luffy." He boldly stated, you’re oblivious to what he’d claim next. "I’m going to be the pirate king some day!" 

Great. This  _ just _ got worse. Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter, and a kid who’s definitely insane. How drunk were you when you approached this bunch? 


End file.
